


Sorceress Princess

by MidNightRosee



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cedric is misunderstood, Cedric still wants to take over the kingdom, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Happiness for everyone, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Kind of Canon Compliant, Love Triangles, Magic, Marriage, Nerves, Not Actually Unrequited Love, OC is a great big sister, Poor Cedric, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sorcerers, Sorry Not Sorry, Tried to help poor Cedric, Unrequited Love, Wedding, You'll probably hate me at times, does anyone even read these?, except for original characters influence, i hate myself sometimes, i hope you enjoy, legendary, sorcerer council, then I resolve conflict and everything is nice again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightRosee/pseuds/MidNightRosee
Summary: Miranda of Enchancia had not only one daughter, but two daughters. Azura of 16 years is a sorceress-in-training at the esteemed Hexley Hall where she has trained since the age of 7. Faced with the challenge of a new family, royal lessons, and sorcery lessons, Azura's existence goes from crazy to chaotic when a certain sorcerer from her past turns out to be the royal sorcerer. With new adventures around every corner, can Azura keep her secret from her new family and the kingdom they rule, or will everything come down in shambles? But more importantly, can she win the heart of one certain sorcerer, or is she doomed to spend eternity never knowing how he feels? One can only find out in the Sorceress Princess.





	1. A Grand Arrival

I looked out at the crowds below our tiny village house/shoe shop with a sigh. Out of all the things that could have happened this year, Mom marrying King Roland II hadn’t been on the list of possibilities. However, life seemed set to screw me over. I was a ‘princess’ of Enchancia, the eldest step-daughter of King Roland II with extra-emphasis on the ‘step’ portion. I wasn’t looking for a replacement for my father, and I certainly didn’t want to be a princess. It was the total opposite for Sofia. “Come on, Azura!” Sofia exclaimed. “We’re going to be late.” I smiled at my younger sister and allowed myself to be pulled away towards the horse drawn carriage outside our modest home. As Sofia marveled at the crowds, I watched the house that I’d called home for 16 years disappear. I could hear Mom’s and Sofia’s chatter in the background, but I couldn’t bring myself to care. Instead, I fiddled with my blue amulet that hung from my neck in the shape of a star. It had been a present from my father when I was first born, but it was more a protective shield than anything else. I was what was known as a "Legendary". Legendaries were descendants from particular sorcerer families that had special abilities. Those who possessed their families' abilities were born with the markings of their family. For me, three small stars under my right eye and ancient runes along my arms were the markings that signified me to be a descendant of the star family. For my protection, I wore my amulet that disguised not only my looks, but also my markings. Legendaries hadn’t been accepted anywhere for a long time and the laws against our kind created more resentment than protection. As a result, all legendaries had taken to hiding behind protective amulets so long as they were in public. While mom and Sofia knew what I was, I wasn’t placing high hopes on my new family members’ acceptance of my existence.

“Azura?” Mom called. I looked up at her. It was hard to be mad at her for falling in love with the king. I couldn’t exactly blame her for wanting to be happy.

“Yes?” I replied.

“We’re almost at the castle…” Mom was cut off.

“And we get our own rooms!” Sofia gushed.

“Pretty exciting right?” I forced a smile on my face. Sofia nodded enthusiastically.

My stomach plummeted again as we arrived in front of another crowd. However, this time the crowd consisted of only nobles and a few servants. Why did it have to be nobles? They were always prejudiced against everyone that they didn’t understand. They never asked questions. They simply assumed and the worst part was that I was now one of them, at least by title, anyway. As the three of us stepped out of the carriage, doves flew in our direction carrying two tiaras. One landed on Sofia and the other on me. I guess looking the part was required as well.

“Welcome,” Roland greeted. Mom curtsied and returned the reply. Sofia and I followed. “It’s great to meet you Sofia and Azura. This is Amber and James. You're new sister and brother," Roland introduced.

“Nice to meet you Sofia, Azura,” James greeted. Amber merely nodded.

“It’s nice to meet you too!” Sofia exclaimed.

“Likewise,” I replied.

“I made these for you two,” Miranda offered. She held out two patches with the family emblem sewed into them. “I sewed them myself.”

“Cool,” James replied. “They have the family emblem on them.” Amber couldn’t have looked less impressed.

“That’s what this is all about,” Miranda smiled. “Family.” I forced a smile on my face, but said nothing. When had I been considered for this ‘family’ idea?

“Cedric, some roses?” Roland turned his head to face a young looking man. A young looking man who was all too familiar. I felt my breath catch in my throat. It was Cedric. It had been almost a year since I’d seen him. Not that he’d recognize me like this. With the amulet on, I looked normal. The Azura that he knew had pale blonde hair and purple eyes. The me standing before him had my mother's brown hair and blue eyes. I must look like a stranger to him. If only I weren’t a legendary, then things could be different.

“Of course, your majesty,” Cedric fumbled pulling his wand out. “Mohit Flora.” However, he finished the last syllable incorrectly casting “Mohit Lluvia”. To counteract the rain spell, I quickly cast “Cubre” causing a faintly visible shield to cover our ‘family’.

“Cedric, I said roses, not rain clouds,” Roland chastised.

“Of course, your majesty, just getting used to my new wand,” Cedric excused.

“That’s the royal sorcerer, Cedric,” Roland explained. “He comes from a long line of royal sorcerers so we’re stuck with him.”

“Why aren’t we getting wet?” James asked. Roland and Amber as well as the castle staff seemed just as perplexed.

“Shielding spell,” I explained.

“You can preform magic?” James inquired. “but you don’t have a wand out. Do you?”

“No,” I chuckled. “I use wandless magic.”

“Cedric,” Roland said when the rain continued.

“Just… Just a moment,” Cedric apologized before procedding to bang his wand against a statue.

Taking pity on my nervous friend, I murmured in his direction, “You pronounced Lluvia instead of flora.” Cedric looked up and then flicked his wand again muttering the spell correctly. The rain clouds cleared up and rose petals began to fall. Cedric looking proud of himself twirled his wand in the background. The six of us entered the castle, leaving the cheering crowd behind. As we walked down the entry hall, Sofia made a point to curtsy to every servant. I thought it was cute. Amber, evidently did not agree.

“You don’t need to bow to them unless their nobility,” Amber chastised. I felt my forced smile start to slip. No one talks to Sofia like that.

“Oh, Okay,” Sofia replied unfazed by Amber’s curt reply. As we made our way to the dining hall, I noticed Sofia had stopped. Back peddling towards her, I noted where she was staring, the throne room. Lined up on the throne were six chairs. Sofia’s was a pale purple and by the happiness shining in her eyes, I’d say she liked it. Mine was a pale blue. I didn’t think I’d get used to this even twenty years from now.

“Mind you watch where you dawdle,” a voice corrected. Looking over, I noticed Cedric who had once again not been paying attention. Then again, when did Cedric ever pay attention? A small voice in my head answered that he had paid attention to you and I felt my cheeks light on fire. Too bad one can’t physically slap oneself without injury.

“Wow you’re a real life sorcerer!” Sofia squealed. “I mean I’ve met some of Azura’s friends, but they’re all in training and you’re a fully trained sorcerer. The roses you made outside were lovely.”

“If by lovely, you mean a complete waste of my time, then yes,” Cedric replied. “King Roland has me here doing parlor tricks when I should be using the full extent of my abilites fighting off dragons and trolls, but no, I’m stuck here.” I raised an eyebrow.

“You do realize you mistook “flora” for “Lluvia”, right?” I questioned. “If you messed that up, how exactly are you planning on fighting a troll, or dragon?”  
“It was a simple, slip up,” Cedric defended. “They happen all the time, but I don’t expect a princess such as yourself to understand that.” Despite it being Cedric, I felt my blood boil.

“One, no one slips up “flora” and “Lluvia”. Not even first years. They’re completely different words. Second of all, I do know about magic as I’m a sorceress-in-training at Hexley in my ninth year. And third of all, could you watch where you twirl that wand before you make everything in the room disappear including us,” I replied. Cedric looked around clearly not realizing he had made items vanish before disappearing himself with a ‘humph’. I shook my head. Why was he always breaking something?

“Excuse me,” a voice stated. Turning around I noticed a well-dressed older man with neatly put gray hair, that was staring between us and his pocket watch. “I’m the castle steward, Baileywick, and it’s my job to make sure that everything in the castle occurs on time and in proper order. On that note, both of you were suppose to be in the dinning hall 30 seconds ago.”

“Right,” I replied. “Nice to meet you Baileywick.” I led Sofia to the dining hall and tried to push the sorry excuse of a sorcerer out of my mind.


	2. I'm Not Ready To Be A Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not ready to be a princess,” Sofia murmured into my neck. “I don’t know how to act properly and I don’t know how to dance. Everyone is going to laugh at me… and I don’t know what to do with all this… stuff.”

If the thought of living here had been terrifying, I wasn’t sure what I had been expecting in regards to the reality. Sitting through dinner was taxing at best. I was used to eating alone in my corner of the house dedicated to potion making and spell practice for school. Mom was usually putting together a pair of shoes while Sofia drew, or helped her sew. Eating together was a new idea that I wasn’t sure how to handle.

“So Sofia, Azura,” Roland began. “We have a tradition in the royal family that every new member gets an initiation event. For your mother, it was the wedding. For the two of you, it will be a ball this weekend.” I nearly choked on my dinner. If having to change my entire lifestyle wasn’t enough, now I had to actually act like a princess and attend a ball. It hadn’t even been a week! It had been literally an hour, if that.

“We didn’t have a ball,” Amber protested.

“Yes, you did Amber,” Roland corrected. “You and James had one when you were first born.”

“You mean you don’t remember?” James teased Amber while she pouted.

“but I don’t know how to act like a princess,” Sofia stated. I could practically feel how overwhelmed she was from across the table. There were times that she acted just like me. Trying to put on a brave face, even when it felt like everything would smother you into oblivion.

“I’ll have to agree on that point,” I seconded.

“You’ll learn everything you need to at Royal Prep,” Roland assured. For the second time that night, I nearly choked on my dinner.

Miranda catching my fight or flight response spoke up, “Azura attends Hexley Hall, Rollie.”

“Oh, I wasn’t aware you attended formal lessons, Azura,” Roland trailed off trying to find a way to salvage the situation.

I took a deep breathe, “My lessons start at 12. If the fairy godmothers don’t mind, I could attend Royal prep lessons from 8 to 11:30.”

“Splendid idea,” Roland clapped his hands together as if it had been his idea in the first place. “I’ll send them a letter after dinner so they’ll be aware you’re coming early.” I nodded politely. If my world hadn’t crashed in enough, this was the turning point. I had been waiting for months to apply for a T.A. position at Hexley. Now, those dreams were dashed. I couldn’t very well teach lessons and take them at the same time in different locations. Had I been more observant, I would have noted Sofia’s souring mood as well. As dinner concluded, we each went our separate ways. I saw mom turn to face me, but I left before she could say anything. I couldn’t take much more of this.

“This is your room, princess,” the maid who had directed me informed. “If you pull that cord over there, one of the servants will come and assist you.”

“Thank you,” I replied and she left, shutting the door behind her.The room was decorated in a variety of blues and whites. The canopy bed was covered by blue sheets upon a feather soft mattress surrounded by a white oak bed frame. I could hardly see the bed under all the pillows covering it. Off to the side was a window seat also in blue. There was a white writing desk among two bookshelves and next to it, a potions area. At least, I’d have somewhere to do my homework. The other doors led to a walk in wardrobe and bathroom. While I can’t say having things wasn’t nice, it was certainly overwhelming. As I set about getting ready for bed, I heard a soft knock on my door. Walking over in my nightgown, I found an upset Sofia standing there looking down at her feet. “You okay?” I asked. As she looked up, I could see tears pooling in her eyes, but I also noticed a new amulet hanging from her neck. Offering a small smile I led her into my room. “Alright, my little sorceress in training,” I began. “tell me all the world’s problems and about that stunning purple amulet.” Sofia chuckled at the use of her nickname.

“Dad gave me the amulet as a present,” Sofia stated curling up against me as we lay down on the feather bed. I cringed at the use of ‘dad’. I know King Roland had asked us to call him that, but… when I closed my eyes, all I could see was _my dad_ , not _the king_.

“I see,” I replied. “How about what made my super sweet, lollipop, Sofia nearly cry?” Sofia buried her face into the nook between my shoulder and neck.

“I’m not ready to be a princess,” Sofia murmured into my neck. “I don’t know how to act properly and I don’t know how to dance. Everyone is going to laugh at me… and I don’t know what to do with all this… stuff.”

“Well that makes two of us,” I chuckled. “Look, Sof, we figured everything out before right? Like that time we were low on money during Wassalia and I literally had to transform half our bedroom into Christmas decorations and presents. We’ll do it together, okay, Sof?” Sofia nodded into my shoulder.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Sofia whispered.

I smiled, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Starts singing along with sofia*
> 
> I'm not ready to be a princess  
> I don't have what it takes  
> I'm too short for gowns  
> I look bad in crowns  
> And I'm gonna make a bajillion mistakes
> 
> *Then wishes to be princess just so I can sing the song*


	3. A Royal Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I passed through the back court area, I noticed the younger nobles playing in the yard. Sofia was sitting on some sort of swing and while it seemed harmless, the speed it started taking declared otherwise. Noticing Sofia’s panic, I changed direction and headed directly towards her. As her grip started to loosen on the bar, the swing swung up and sent her flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless you're a princess on a flying carpet or Pegasus, flying is not recommended without wings or a magic spell. Thank you for taking the time to read this story.

I squinted my eyes at the streaming morning light. I was used to staying up all night and sleeping in late, not waking up at 7 to attend “manner” lessons. Could one opt out of being a princess? “Morning, Azi,” Sofia mumbled waking up.

“Morning, sunshine,” I answered. “You’d best get to your room before you have the entire castle looking for you.”

“Alright, Azi,” Sofia yawned climbing out of the bed and clumsily walking back to her room. I smiled and shook my head. She was adorable even when she was half awake. Walking over to my walk-in closet, I glanced around at the present dresses. All were extremely poofy and lacked any sorcerer qualities at all. Typical really.

“Poofy dress not suiting your style, kitten?” a sly voice inquired. Glancing over, I noted Sebastian stretching out before sitting down by the door.

“I didn’t realize you arrived,” I commented. “You disappeared yesterday.”

“Yes, I’m not a fan of crowds,” the cat replied, “but then again neither of you. Pity you couldn’t have hidden away.”

“Hm,” I acknowledged.

“Just transform one of the dress,” Sebastian suggested.

“Transfigurations only last so long,” I countered. “Oh well.” I walked over to the yellow hanging cord and pulled. A maid arrived at the door almost immediately.

“You rang, Princess?” she asked.

“Ah, yes,” I replied. “I need a dress that’s less… poofy. These don’t really suit sorcery training.”

“Oh, I see. I’ll see what I can find,” the maid curtsied and left. I sighed. This was going to be a long morning. A suitable dress was never located and I ended up wearing one of the slightly less poofy gowns. Having already missed breakfast, I was far from a great mood when I sat down in the carriage.

“Good morning, Azi,” Sofia greeted. “Are you okay?”

“I’m… fine,” I replied. “I just need to get my things from my dorm room.”

“Oh, Okay,” Sofia stated. “Why do the horses have wings?”

“They’re Pegasi,” I replied.

“They’re what?” Sofia questioned, but before I could answer the carriage took off and Sofia was marveling at the ground below. I chuckled. She was really too easy to impress. It wasn’t long before we arrived at Royal Preparatory Academy for all the royalty of every kingdom. At least, these royal members were no older than 12.

“Oh you must be Princess Sofia and you must be Princess Azura, or should I say Sorceress Azura?” three fairies floated down the stairs toward Sofia and I as the other students went inside.

“That’s us,” I replied. “I hope my lessons in the morning aren’t too much of a burden.”

“Not at all dear,” Flora stated.

“It’ll be an honor to teach you,” Merryweather agreed.

“Well then, come along you two,” Flora ordered. “Fauna, take Princess Azura to the private study while I show Sofia to her class.” Fauna nodded and led me off in a different direction than Sofia. I waved one last good-bye to my sister before heading off to class. Classes for me would be taking place in a study room. In other words, a mini-library with bookshelves and a single desk along with some comfortable looking sofas.

“Well then,” Fauna stated. “Here we are. Flora should be back to walk you through manner lessons. As you are taking sorcery classes, you are exempt from magical lessons here. All exam grades at Haxley will be passed along here.”

“Thank you, fairy godmother,” I smiled.

“Oh, dear, please just call me Fauna,” the fairy replied before leaving the room. I chuckled and took a seat at the desk. The room was comfortable at least and not reeking of teenage nobility. The rest of the morning was a blur. My lessons alternated between Merryweather and Flora as apparently Fauna only taught magic classes and occasionally herbology. By 11:30, I was more than done with “how to pour tea properly” and “how to curtsy properly” to last me a lifetime.

“You did splendid today, Princess,” Merryweather congratulated.

“Thank you, Merryweather,” I replied.

“See you tomorrow dear,” Flora said. I smiled and waved as I headed out the back door towards the wood. I had instructed shadow, my dragon, to wait for me there. I only hoped she listened for once. As I passed through the back court area, I noticed the younger nobles playing in the yard. Sofia was sitting on some sort of swing and while it seemed harmless, the speed it started taking declared otherwise. Noticing Sofia’s panic, I changed direction and headed directly towards her. As her grip started to loosen on the bar, the Swing swung up and sent her flying.

“Congele,” I shouted directing my magic towards Sofia. Sofia froze mid-air, mere seconds from hitting the fountain water. I rushed my way over and undid the spell returning Sofia dry and safely to the ground. “What were you thinking? You could have been hurt,” I chastised.

“I didn’t know the swing would do that,” Sofia whispered. I could see the hurt in her eyes and turned around to face James. His guilty face was all I needed to see.

“Do you think this is funny?” I pronounced every word.

“No, I’m…” James started.

“I don’t want to hear it James, nor do I want to hear of this ever happening again,” I interrupted. I looked over the gathered nobles speaking to all of them, “Magical swings such as that one are highly dangerous if you don’t know how to use them. Anyone could get swung in any direction and get a serious injury. You may think this is funny, but it’s far from it. I highly doubt any of you would like a broken arm in the nearby future. As I recall the School’s motto is to treat rule each other as you would want to be ruled. Would you like to have someone break your arm?” No child responded. I looked over at Amber who was too smug. I largely suspected she had something to do with this. “Come on Sofia,” I commanded. Sofia looked up at me confused. “I want to make sure you’re alright,” I whispered. Sofia nodded and walked with me towards the woods. Once we were past the view of the children, I sat Sofia down on a tree stump. “Are you hurt in anyway?” I asked. Sofia shook her head, but I saw the tears starting to fall down her cheeks. “Come here sweetheart,” I hugged her. “Don’t let them get to you. They’re not worth a hair on your pretty little head.” I heard Sofia chuckle halfheartedly against my chest. Pulling back, I looked down at my little princess, “I’ll always be here.” Sofia nodded

“I should probably get back,” Sofia stated.

“Alright,” I agreed. “I’ll see you tonight.” Sofia headed back through the woods and I turned towards the forest meadow. Several minutes late, I finally arrived at the meadow to a disgruntled looking dragon. “Sorry Shadow,” I sighed. “Mean kids picking on Sof.” Shadows head shot up immediately, a fire dancing in her eyes. “No, you can’t go get them,” I chuckled. Climbing on her back, the two of us sped off towards Haxley Hall.

I arrived with barely enough time to race up to my dorm room, yell hello to my roommate and best friend, Crystal, throw on a sorceress robe, and race down to the classroom with no time to spare. I was out of breathe as I sat down in professor Hiden’s summoning class.

“Today, we will be learning how to summon a phoenix…” Professor Hiden dragged on as I glanced out the classroom window. Today was going to be a long day.

I felt like a dragon had swallowed me and spit me back out by the time 5 pm came. With every other sorcerer, I scurried out of my last class and rushed up to my dorm. Crystal was already there lounging on her bed when I walked in. “Hey, Azi,” Crystal greeted looking me over. “You’re still wearing your amulet you know.”

“I hadn’t even noticed,” I sighed tugging it off. I looked up in the mirror at my true image. It was nice to look normal even when my normal was considered weird by everyone else.

“Why’re you in such a fuss?” Crystal inquired flipping through a comic book.

“I had to attend stupid royal lessons this morning, then my new step-siblings tried to throw Sofia in a fountain, and I was nearly late for class,” I huffed. “Today has been one of the worst days of my existence.”

“Worse than when shadow set the mess hall on fire?” Crystal joked.

“Even worse than the mess hall fire,” I agreed.

“Ooooo, it was super bad then,” Crystal put the comic down. “Give me more details.”

“Come on,” I gestured. “Let’s go down to the mess hall and I’ll tell you everything.”

“Don’t you have to be a dinner with your new family?” Crystal asked.

“I’ll make up an excuse,” I shrugged. Crystal replied with a shrug of her own and followed me down to dinner.

“So then I froze Sofia mid-air right? And after lecturing the kids on safety with magical objects, Amber still had the audacity to look smug about it,” I complained to Crystal, Lucian, and Drake, my three friends to speak of.

“So your new siblings tried to throw Sofia into a fountain via magic swing?” Drake summed up.

“Yes,” I huffed. “They are terrible.”

“It can’t be all terrible,” crystal argued. “I mean you get to live in a big castle, you have a bunch of nice clothes…”

“I guess it’s not all bad,” I reasoned. “I mean yeah I have stuff. Although I could care less for it. There is the royal sorcerer though…”

“ooo, is that wedding bells I hear?” Lucien joked.

“oh, shut up,” I pushed Lucien’s shoulder.

“A princess using such language! The horror!” Lucien pretended to look agaste, but his laughter could hardly be contained.

“Lucien,” I laughed nearly falling off my seat.

“You were talking about a sorcerer?” Drake prompted looking through a book.

“Yeah, the royal sorcerer, Cedric,” I replied calming my laughter.

Crystal nearly choked, “hold up, that Cedric?”

“Yes, that cedric,” I rolled my eyes.

“Does he know that you’re…” Crystal gestured.

“No,” I shook my head. “He never saw me with my amulet on so he doesn’t know it’s me.”

“You’ve got to tell him!” Crystal exclaimed.

“I will,” I reassured, “eventually…” Crystal rolled her eyes. “Well, as much as I love talking to you guys, I do actually need to get back before my mom flips out and calls the headmaster,” I said standing up.

“Later, then,” Drake replied.

“See you at the wedding,” Lucien joked.

“Bye, roomie,” Crystal called. I ran back to my dorm, gathered supplies, namely my robes, and headed for the dragon stables. The massive stables had been my home for nearly three years now. It was where I had met shadow for the first time, raised shadow, and joined the dragon riders. My home away from home.

“Come on Shadow,” I called summoning my scaley friend from the stable. “Let’s go back.”

Shadow landed nearby the castle gates as I reattached my amulet. “See you tomorrow Shadow,” I waved as she took off again.

It was 7 p.m. when I walked into the castle and was nearly overrun by mom. “Where have you been?” Mom demanded.

“I was at dinner with Crystal, Lucien, and Drake like always,” I replied.

“Azura,” mom threatened.

“Look, I needed something normal,” I huffed. “Is that really too much to ask for?” The fight drained out of mom’s eyes and I knew I had gone too far. It still wasn’t fair to blame her for this. “I’m… sorry. Today was a rough day between mannerisms, saving sofia from a magical swing, and sorcery lessons, I just needed a break. I should have sent a raven.”

“It’s alright, Azura, I get it,” Mom hugged me, “Can we go back to the part where you saved Sofia though?”

“Saved Sofia?” Roland asked coming down the hall.

“Yeah, magic swing incident,” I shrugged off, “Sofia went flying and nearly landed in the fountain. I stopped her.”

“Oh, she didn’t tell us about that,” Mom commented.

“She was probably just embarrassed,” I waved. “She’s fine anyhow.” Mom nodded although concern still lingered in her eyes.

“Just send a raven next time okay?” Mom hugged me.

“I will,” I replied. “Night mom, Night… Roland.”

“Good night, Azura,” Roland and mom replied. As I continued down the hall I heard mom reply along the lines of “She’ll come around”. What an unlikely scenario.

Before heading to my room for the night, I stopped by Sofia’s room. “Hey, Sof, you awake?” I called. The door creaked out and a little Sofia in a nightgown appeared.

“Hi, Azi,” Sofia smiled, “you weren’t at dinner.”

“I ate at school,” I replied.

“Oh,” Sofia stated.

“Can I come in?” I asked. Sofia nodded and I followed her in. “How was the rest of your day?” Sofia only looked back up at me with those huge blue eyes.

“Not great huh?” I assumed. Sofia nodded her head.

“Yeah, I get you,” I agreed. “It’s been a long day. Tell you what. when this whole ball thing is over, you and I can go down to the kitchens and make that homemade ice cream that dad used to make, okay?”

“Okay,” Sofia agreed. I smiled and tucked her in before heading off for my own room. I unloaded my supplies into my bedroom. This would be my first time sleeping alone in forever. For almost everyday for the past 16 years, I had either been sharing a room with family, or Crystal. Having my own space was a new concept. As I fell asleep that night, dreams of a certain sorcerer plagued my mind. A certain sorcerer that was brilliant, but all too clumsy and lacking in confidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Follows canon events to the best of my ability with minor parts changed to fit Azura's existence. Follows all of season 1 in mostly chronological order of the show. I made an attempted outline of months when this occurred. I could be (probably am) off about timing.  
> Some season 2 episodes are in the season 1 set to make the story fit probably; I will address if an episode is not in order.  
> Planned sequels of seasons 2 and 3. 4 is up in the air.  
> Will update regularly as I can #studentlife #Ineedtowork


End file.
